Networks such as local area networks (LANs) require some sort of protocol so that participants on the network can effectively communicate with one another. Although a wide variety of protocols have been developed, the Ethernet protocol is that one that has dominated local area networking. When first developed, Ethernet was restricted to the use of coaxial cables and data rates no higher than 10 Mbps. However, technological progress has advanced the state of the art in Ethernet communication. For example, IEEE 802.3 now defines a version of Ethernet with a nominal data rate of 10 Giga-bit/s. But implementations of 10 Giga-bit/s Ethernet have so far been restricted to systems having optical fiber connections.
Systems having optical fiber connections must include relatively expensive circuitry that converts electronic signals to optical signals and vice versa. If the optical fiber component could be eliminated from 10 Giga-bit/s Ethernet, substantial cost and complexity reductions would be achievable. As a result, much research and development work has focused on a search for a copper-based 10-Giga-bit Ethernet implementation. However, no commercially viable solutions have been found.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for copper-based 10 Giga-bit/s Ethernet implementations.